Suddenly Fragile
by Saxophones
Summary: This isn't right - he should be the strong one. The thought never leaves Kendall's mind. No Slash!
1. Something's Wrong  A Prologue

**Ok, for all of you who are thinking "She promised an Unlikely Suspects update three days ago!", I apologize, but my notebook, where I keep both my brain and my stories, is AWOL.**

**Much thanks to TealMoose for being the best beta ever. You should go read her story Romantic Heart.  
**

**I have Type 1 diabetes, a disease most of the country is misinformed about. Hopefully not only will you enjoy this, but learn something as well.**

**Kendall just reminded me – I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

**

The sheets crinkled and shifted as Kendall rolled over to come face to face with a blaring red 2:00am. The light illuminated his features as he blinked to get a clearer view. Kendall groaned and threw his hands over his eyes, attempting to rub away the tiredness that plagued him. It was two AM, and he really did not want to get up out of bed. In fact, that was probably last on his list of "Things to do". However, his dire need for a drink of water overruled his tiredness.

He heaved himself off of the cushioned mattress and threw back the blankets.

Crap. He had to pee.

Careful not to wake anyone else up, Kendall quietly placed his feet on the hard wood floor and padded along to the bathroom. About two or three minutes later, he finished with what he needed to do and scuffled back to his room, cringing when he heard the door creak, but satisfied when his roommate did as little as shift their position.

Kendall returned to his comfy bed, surprised by how soft the pillows suddenly were. How heavenly the blankets felt, as the heat enveloped him.

He was so tired.

After closing his eyes to the peaceful oblivion for what felt like two minutes, something wet dripped on to his face. Kendall brought his hand up to feel the liquid that was rolling down the edge of his jaw. He opened his eyes, only to shut them mere seconds after.

He slowly opened his eyes a bit, gradually opening them all the way until he was finally used to the bright yellow light. Squinting, he looked up. James was above him; hair already gelled and lucky tee already on, wringing a wet washcloth out over his face.

"What is that for?" Kendall sputtered, still trying to wake up while wiping away the water that dribbled down from his face and onto the pillows.

Before James had the chance to explain his actions, Logan came strolling into the room.

"Well, we have rehearsal in thirty minutes, so I told James to wake you up. I thought he would be slightly kinder about it though." He muttered the last few words, sending a warning glare to the smirking James.

Kendall looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Logan, we don't have rehearsal until 3:30pm. Go back to bed." He groaned, annoyed that they would wake him up like this.

James simply chuckled and reached for something on his bedside table. He held up Kendall's alarm clock. The numbers on the clock were plain and simple. Easy to read. But Kendall was in denial.

It was 2:55pm? No, it couldn't be right! He had only just fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago…

Logan looked at him closely and noticed the confusion on Kendall's face. His doctor instincts immediately kicked in.

"Are you getting sick? You seem kind of ill…"

Kendall smiled and brushed Logan's comment off, getting up out of bed to prove his clean bill of health."See? I'm fine; I just need some breakfast - and maybe some water. Actually, a lot of water. I am really thirsty."

After 5 glasses of water, and a semi filling breakfast, the boys of Big Time Rush were pulled up in front of Rocque Record in less than thirty minutes.

Kendall and the rest of the guys walked into the studio, lugging only their voices and water bottles in tow. The first thing that came into their view was Kelly, as she stood waiting for them. Mr. X followed soon after, his arms flailing in different X formations. Four groans could be clearly heard.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes into dance practice and; as Gustavo had apparently decided Logan shouldn't be the only one who could do a back flip, Kendall, James, and Carlos were repeatedly throwing themselves backwards at the floor as Mr. X muttered "x-pitiful."

While preparing to throw himself backwards in another attempt to do a back flip, Kendall suddenly staggered. The action had not gone unnoticed. Carlos looked over and saw him, a look of concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine," Kendall heard himself mutter, "just dizzy from the back flips."

He wasn't fine, though. Before he could even try to move his feet, a wave of nausea passed over him and he collapsed in a mound on the floor.

The music pounding through his ears came to a halt, and he could hear the thumping of feet as people rushed over to him.

He saw Carlos and James's heads spinning over him, and he felt a bump to the back of his head.

Suddenly he saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

**This isn't up to my normal standard, but don't worry, it's just a prologue. Things will get better.**


	2. A Chat With A Doctor

** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy and sick on top of that. If any of you are waiting for me to update ****Unlikely Suspects****, I apologize, but I'm not impressed with my writing on chapter four and am begging your patients as I rewrite it.**

Kendall opened his eyes, immediately recognizing the sight and smell of a hospital room. He had been in the hospital before, generally as a result of the numerous hockey injuries he had suffered over the years. The difference between now and then was that before, he had always awoken surrounded by family and friends. Now, he was alone.

And honestly, it scared him.

Using his prior knowledge of hospitals, he fumbled for the nurse's button. His head was pounding, his stomach churning, and the simple act of raising his head had become incredibly tiring.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, a doctor arrived at his bedside.

Giving him a sympathetic look, he asked "How are you feeling?"

Kendall glared at him, hoping that his distaste for the man was evident. "Terrible. Like I've been run over and left in a desert. More importantly, I'd like to know where my friends and family are."

"I'm sorry, I knew that you would want to be with your friends and family when you woke, but I needed to talk with your mom, and I didn't think you would be awake yet. Plus, with the destruction your friends are causing in the waiting area I really didn't think it would be a good idea to leave them in here by themselves."

Kendall silently agreed with the man, wondering what type of trouble Carlos and James were causing in the waiting room.

"I think explaining what happened to you before your friends get in here would probably be a good idea."

Kendall resumed his glare, as he, though he would never admit it, got a little nervous.

The doctor gave him the same sympathetic smile he had given Kendall earlier. It made Kendall rather want to punch him in the stomach, if he had had the strength. Then he said the words that made Kendall's heart stop. "What do you know about diabetes?"

He was silent for a moment before beginning to speak, much too quickly and in a very panicked manner. "That it's a fat people's disease, and that the only people who get it are either old or Nick Jonas. "

Kendall could kill the doctor, who seemed to be an expert in sympathetic looks, giving Kendall one as he said "You, like a lot of people, are misinformed. There are two types of diabetes. One is the type, as you say, 'fat people,' get. The other, which is known as Juvenile Diabetes, is something often diagnosed in kids and teenagers. Like Nick Jonas. And yourself."

Though the doctor had pretty much already told him, but this outright statement shocked Kendall.

Him? Diabetes? Diabetes was a disease for fragile kids who did safe things, not people who traveled across the country on concert tours and had gone skydiving for their 16th birthday. He had seen news articles about how diabetics couldn't fly airplanes, an aspiration of his. And diabetics certainly couldn't be professional hockey players.

The doctor gently placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kendall gave him a look clearly intended to communicate his question to the doctor, which was this – are you insane?

"I guess that was a stupid question."

As Kendall nodded his affirmation, he blinked back tears, though all the while his mind told him he shouldn't be crying.

The doctor seemed to sense his plight.

"I understand that you're upset – heck, I would be too. You're going to have to learn a lot these next few weeks, but I'm going to leave you alone to think for a little while, then send in the wild animals from the waiting room."

He nodded, thankful to the doctor for allowing him to calm before talking to his friends.

The doctor looked as if he was deep in thought. "I can't send your mom in because she's talking to a nurse, but is there anyone you'd like to speak to first?"

Kendall finally found his voice, which had previously been lost in his throat.

"Yeah," he said, not entirely sure why he was doing this but sure that it was the right thing to do. "Can you send my sister Katie in first?"

The doctor finally smiled at him. "The small girl who keeps hitting the three boys and demanding to know what I've done with you? I had to keep the nurses from kicking her out of the waiting room for starting a poker game."

He couldn't help but join the doctor in smiling. "Sounds like my sister," he said, laughing for the first time all day. "Thanks." He said as the doctor left the room.

While he waited for Katie his mood dimmed a little, and he shed a few quiet tears. He hated himself for doing it, and quickly wiped them away so that his sister wouldn't see.

He heard a noise in the doorway, and looked up from the bracelet on his wrist that he had been staring at so intently.

"Kendall!"

He smiled. His sister ran to him, and after a quick inquiry as to his fragility, engulfed him in a hug.

**I'll try to update soon. Hope this was better than my last chapter.**

**REVIEW! It encourages me to update.  
**


	3. I'm Insanely Sorry

**This story is on hiatus due to poor planning on my part. If anyone has any ideas, let me know, but I honestly am kind of out inspiration on this one. My apologies to anyone who expected a new chapter, I'll try to get you one soon.**


End file.
